A red mosiac (Madame Red Fanfiction)
by HiddenMasterpiece
Summary: Angelina had always loathed the roses in her garden, but today... it was different. For the first time in years she perceived the sight of it as wonderful... Why? Read it and find out. (A Madame Red Fanfiction One shot, enjoy reading)


Grey clouds covered the sky, while rain was pattering to the ground, covering all the ruby-red rose-blossoms in the garden in small little diamonds. And even though the sun was hidden, they sparkled in the daylight, creating a wonderful mosaic out of red and white. Unfortunately, Angelina couldn't enjoy this masterpiece of art at all. Why? Because the colour she loathed most was involved… Red… Of course, having a rose garden despite hating the colour red, didn't sound really intellectual, but she had her reasons… Since every year, when the last warm sunbeams finally disappeared, the roses started to die… and with every withered petal, which landed on the ground, falling to ashes, she felt more satisfaction… After staring at this heinous, yet for others so wonderful, garden for months, the colour red was finally dying, slowly and painfully, like she had died every time fate had coloured something ruby in her life… Due to that, she loved the winter, but hated autumn. In autumn the leafs of the trees turned red and the last roses started to bloom. Sometimes she felt like life was mocking her, making the wind blow around the red leafs right in front of her window. But usually, she shook her head about her own dumbness after having thoughts like that. It was dumb and paranoid… However, it was human too. Throughout her life she had learnt, that humans always searched for a higher reason, a god, fate or a great determination. Silly, isn't it? Yes, but often, that's the only thing, that kept them from losing their mind. In winter she always felt the satisfaction of being the stronger one, due to her still being alive, while the nature outside had to die…

But today she couldn't look at the garden and feel hate, for the first time in years, she perceived it as beautiful. Of course, it had a certain reason… Yesterday she had heard something so unbelievably beautiful for her, she still could barely believe it. Three little words, that were spoken too easily, too often, but still not enough. "I love you." In the past, it had always been her, saying them first, only for being covered blood red by them. This time, it was different. He had spoken them first, without her urging him to do it… No, he had done it completely on his own. That made it even more beautiful for her. Only these words weren't the reason for her perceiving the view as pleasant, it was the person, who had said them. Someone, who had shown her that not every shade of red was evil and disgusting. His name? Grell Sutcliff… a blood red reaper, but also her partner in crime… The smile on her face widened, when she remembered their nights full of painting their victims red.

Unfortunately, there wasn't only happiness inside of her, there were also doubts… Life had fooled her so often, so why should it do her a favour like that, right now? She was so sick of this type of love, that was built like an hourglass… In the upper container had eternally been her heart, melting faster with every nice word, tender touch and given promise… drop per drop she lost herself in it, destroyed herself with it. In the downer container the heart, of the person, she had loved most, had consumed all of hers. But it wouldn't have been built like an hourglass, if the downer part had given something back. No, once the piece of her heart, or the sand, had run through the small tunnel, connecting the containers, there was no return anymore and also no reward. She had always only gotten thanklessness, rejection and mockery, until the day, she had gotten sick of it. But instead of the hourglass being turned over at that day, it was always smashed, broken into a million of pieces, cutting her poor heart, colouring everything red. This time, she would make sure it would be different and despite all her doubts, it already felt different, more even… more comfortable. Perhaps she was lying to herself, in attempt of making the doubts get smaller. But at the moment, she only wanted to enjoy it. Could this be so wrong? She didn't know, but she'd try it, at least for now. As long as he helped her filling the emptiness and allaying the thirst for revenge inside of her chest, he seemed to be the right one…

The rain outside stopped, like the painter, was satisfied with his work and a few sunbeams broke through the clouds. They made the raindrops sparkle on top of the hundreds of rose-blossoms, while a soft wind made them sway back and forth in harmony… Angelina couldn't resist and opened her window, bending down from the windowsill, for picking the nearest rose. Grell had said he loved roses. He loved their undoubtable beauty, but also their sharp thorns. She still remembered his dreamy smile, when he had compared himself to a rose… beautiful, but dangerous… Completely captured in this memory, she picked the flower, feeling a sharp pain sear through her finger, when she accidently pierced herself on a thorn. Quickly, she took her hand away and looked at the dark red blood, welling out of the small wound… red… She watched the small drop on her white skin, rolling down her finger, dripping onto the rose as well. And while she watched that… she realised, that even her romance, with Grell would end, with someone being covered bright red… And this time, she had the evil premonition of her, being the one, who would be painted ruby… A few tears welled up in her eyes, but she only let one of them run down her cheek. Quickly she wiped the others away, forcing her lipstick-red lips to smile… Since, if she was the one being coloured red, all the pain would have an end.

~End


End file.
